The Anatomy of MusicBee
This page lists the basic elements of MusicBee's layout and the options available in the Panels Configuration window. It's just an overview of the layout options; the details can be found on the linked pages. To the right is what MusicBee's layout looks like "out of the box". It includes: * The Main Menu shown as a button * The Tabs Bar shown below the Caption Bar * The Navigator panel in the in auto-open mode. * The Playing Tracks list in the . * Track Information and Lyrics stacked in the right sidebar. * Five tabs ready for you to explore: *# Your Music Library (Tracks View) with theThumbnail Browser in the . *# The Now Playing Node. *# The Playlists Manager. *# The Music Explorer Node. *# The Podcasts Node. * The Status Bar in the . * The Player Controls in the Bottom Panel. Panels Configuration The Panels Configuration window is opened with the Configure Layout button, to the left of the Search box in the Tabs Bar. It can also be accessed from Layout (1) preferences, with the "Arrange Panels" button. There are 21 elements that can be configured, with 9 possible locations and further configuration options available for most elements. Not every element can be in every location, but many elements can be reordered to your liking, too. That's a LOT of options! Throw in the specific settings for each element and you're unlikely to find two layouts that are exactly the same. Let's break it down by location, since that's what you'll see in the Panels Configuration window. The default options are marked. Most elements have further settings that can be configured by using a Panels Settings [...] button. Elements with a checkbox to the right may be stacked together (occupying the same layout space) by ticking the box. Any unstacked elements in between ticked elements will cause a new stack to start, or you can use the Panel Splitter element to divide two stacks. Stackable elements are marked here with a +. *'ticked elements are displayed as tabs:' example at right *'ticked elements are stacked on top of each other and viewable by clicking a selector button:' click the top left menu to see a list of elements in the stack, or click in the header bar of the stack to cycle through elements Header Bar * Main Menu * Tabs Bar * Command Buttons [must be configured in order to appear] Top Panel Alternate location for the Player Controls only. Left Sidebar The Left Sidebar may be hidden for the current tab by using the Tab Overrides settings, either completely or with auto-open enabled (it will pop up when your mouse is at the left edge of the window). See Status Bar for more options to show and hide the Left Sidebar. * Navigator+ * Album Cover+ * Artist Biography+ * Artist Picture+ * Library Explorer+ * Lyrics+ * Playing Tracks+ * Sidebar Player * Spectrum Visualizer * Thumbnail Browser+ * Track Information+ * Wavebar Left Main Panel The Left Main Panel may be hidden for the current tab by using the Tab Overrides settings. * Thumbnail Browser+ * Album Cover+ * Artist Biography+ * Artist Picture+ * Library Explorer+ * Lyrics+ * Playing Tracks+ * Sidebar Player * Spectrum Visualizer * Track Information+ * Wavebar Main Panel * Files * AZ Jumpbar * Column Browser * Now Playing Bar * Playing Tracks * Spectrum Visualizer * Thumbnail Browser * Wavebar Right Main Panel The Right Main Panel may be hidden for the current tab by using the Tab Overrides settings. * Album Cover+ * Artist Biography+ * Artist Picture+ * Lyrics+ * Playing Tracks+ * Sidebar Player * Spectrum Visualizer * Track Information+ * Wavebar Right Sidebar The Right Sidebar may be hidden for the current tab by using the Tab Overrides settings, either completely or with auto-open enabled (it will pop up when your mouse is at the right edge of the window). See Status Bar for more options to show and hide the Right Sidebar. * Playing Tracks+ * Track Information+ * Lyrics+ * Album Cover+ * Artist Biography+ * Artist Picture+ * Sidebar Player * Spectrum Visualizer * Wavebar Bottom Panel * Status Bar * Player Controls Floating Window The Floating Window will appear once elements are added and the configuration is saved or applied. It can be minimised, but can only be closed by removing the elements again via the Panels Configuration window. * Artist Biography+ * Lyrics+ * Playing Tracks+ * Sidebar Player * Spectrum Visualizer * Track Information+ * Wavebar Category:Layout Category:Out-of-Date